The success of a product can be a function (at least in part) of the product's packaging, by reason of the consumer appeal of the packaging, the effectiveness of the packaging, etc. In the fast food restaurant business, the McDonald's Happy Meal is an example of successful packaging. For the record, a McDonald's Happy Meal is a children's meal that comes in a colorfully designed cardboard carton and generally includes a hamburger, a bag of french fries, and a small toy, as well as a cup of soda pop. The McDonald's Happy Meal is exemplary of numerous children's meal combinations or packages now being offered by fast food restaurants.
Similar sorts of fast food and beverages are typically offered at spectator events, though sometimes in less spectacular packaging. Since the consumers of this food are presumably in attendance to watch a live event or performance, they often want to purchase food and/or beverages and return to their seat before consuming same. To accommodate this desire, vendors often provide cardboard cartons suitable for holding combinations of food and beverages. For example, one such carton may provide a pair of holes on each end to support beverage cups, and an intermediate compartment to hold a serving of nachos.
In view of the large numbers of cartons used everyday to carry "fast foods" and the possible impact of the cartons on the success of the products themselves, a continual need exists to improve such cartons, making them as effective and yet, as inexpensive as possible.